The Wrong Girl
by Tomo223
Summary: When a new war erupts on Gaea,what happens when the wrong girl gets transported to Gaea. Will Gaea fall into chaos or will she somehow be able to save the planet?Allen Bashing! DONE! HAHAHAHAHA! insane laugh ' sweatdrop
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.   

A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic, please tell me what you think. _Italics mean that the person is thinking. _    

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   

The Wrong Girl- Chapter One   

" Ring, ring, ring" "ring, ring, ring"  "Hello?" "Hi Mrs.Kanzaki its Yukari, is Hitomi home?" " Oh hello Yukari, just a minute I'll get her." Covers mouthpiece with hand. "HITOMI!" " Yeah mom?" Hitomi peers down the staircase. " Yukari is on the phone, she wants to talk to you" "Ok, I'll take it up here" she disappears from the top of the staircase. Mrs. Kanzaki takes hand off of the mouthpiece. " She'll be with you in a moment Yukari" "Ok, thank you Mrs.Kanzaki"  " I've got it mom"  Mrs.Kanzaki hangs up the phone leaving the two girls to talk.  

" Hi Hitomi" "Hey Yukari, what's up?" " You didn't come again Hitomi" "Yeah, I know, but I had so much to do" 

" You do know that you're messing up your chances of getting on the varsity track team?" " I know" "Do you care Hitomi?" "YES! Of course I care"   " Then why don't you come?"  " Well, lately I haven't been getting much sleep and my homework is just piling up"  " Ok, I'll take the fall for you this time Kanzaki"  " Thanks Yukari, I'll come for the rest of the practices ok?" "Alright but you'd better be on time"  "Ok, bye" "Bye" 

Yukari hangs up the phone. _I just wish Hitomi would take track more seriously; she's a great runner but never shows up for practices. She's the best on the girl's team; I can't let her give up. _

A/N: ok, well that's the first chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next ones will be longer. Don't forget to review. ^_^  


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters.  

A/N: Remember _italics _mean the person is thinking. Enjoy!  

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

Chapter 2  

Yukari is standing with the girl's team, as they get ready to do their races after the boys. She looks around frantically then checks her watch. _Where is Hitomi? She said she'd be here, its already 4:05 and practice is supposed to start at 4:00pm. She knows that so what in the world could be keeping her?_    

Meanwhile*   *   *   

" Mom what time is it?" "It's 4:05 dear, why?" _Oh my gosh I totally lost track of time, and I promised Yukari! Oh, she's going to kill me. _" I've got to go to practice see you later!" "Ok, but you'd better hurry then, you're already late" "I know!" Hitomi replies heatedly and sprints out of the house carrying her running shoes.      

_Ah…there she is. _"Hitomi! Come on it's already 4:12pm, where were you?" "Heh! Sorry Yukari, I lost track of time and had to rush over here." " Well at least you're on time for your race, now go!" "All right" "Oh, give me your pendant. It slows you down" Hitomi carefully takes off her pendant and hands it to Yukari. She then walks over to the starting blocks and takes her position. " Ready…Set…Bang!" With that everyone charged off their blocks. Hitomi now leading and she finished first with a time of 12.2seconds.    

Hitomi is leaning on her knees trying to catch her breath when Yukari runs up to her. "Hitomi that is a great time, especially since you haven't been here" She stops in front of her panting friend. " No…It isn't…I… can't seem…to break…12 seconds…" "That's ok Hitomi" Hitomi straightens up to face her friend. "If you want to break 12 seconds then I suggest you come to practice from now on." "Ok, I'll be here everyday then" "Good, now I've got to run, my mom wanted me home early today. I'll see you tomorrow" " Alright, tomorrow then." " BYE!" "GOODBYE YUKARI!" _Hmmm, it seems like Yukari has a lot on her mind. Hope she's all right. _   

Later that night*   *   *   *     

CRASH! "Huh?" Yukari looks up from her homework, quite startled. " You son of a bitch that was my lamp!" "Well it shouldn't have been there!" "Whadda ya mean? It was on the end table! Maybe if you weren't so drunk you would've seen it!" Yukari sighs heavily and puts her head in her hands. _Why do they have to fight so much? Don't they see what it's doing to me? No, they don't and they don't care. _     

A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet (cause I'm not being very obvious) it's in Yukari's point of view. I thought it would be a bit more interesting.   


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. 

Chapter 3  

*   *   *   *   *   *  

Yukari is huddled in one corner of her room shaking with fear. She has a phone in her hand and is attempting to dial. _I can't take it anymore, the shouting, cursing, dishes and lamps breaking; my house is a war zone. Ok, 736-0047. _

"Ring, ring, ring" "Ring, ring, ring" _Come on Hitomi, pick up the phone, pick up the damn phone! _"Hello?" "H-hi its Yukari, I-is Hitomi home?" "Yes Yukari, one moment" Muffled shouting is heard, and then the front door bangs shut. "Hello?" H-hey Hitomi" "Yukari? Are you ok? What's the matter?" "They're doing it…again!" breaks into soft sobs. "Ok, come over my house and bring your school things for tomorrow. Ok?" "Uh-huh" "I'll see you soon" "ok" click.   Yukari quickly gathers her things and walks out the door.   

15 minutes later*   *   *   *     

Ding Dong! Feet running down stairs are heard, and shortly after the door burst open revealing a worried Hitomi. A red, puffy- eyed Yukari stands in the doorway looking thoroughly disheveled. " Come in Yukari, let's go up to my room so we can talk." Yukari walks through the door and starts slowly upstairs towards Hitomi's room. Hitomi closes the door and locks it.    

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short but it's more of a setup chapter for something much bigger. R&R please! ^_^    


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  

Chapter 4   

*   *   *   *   *   *   

Hitomi slowly follows Yukari upstairs to her room. _I wonder what happened this time; it looks like it was really bad just by her appearance._ Hitomi carefully closes her bedroom door and sits down on her bed beside Yukari. An awkward silence fills the room. 

"Hitomi?" "Yeah?" "I don't think I can go on living like this, It's non-stop and I feel like my parents don't love me anymore" silent tears run steadily down Yukari's face. "Don't ever say that! Your parents love you but they are probably so caught up in how they hate each other they forgot to tell you. No one in their right mind…" "But that's just it Hitomi, they're not in their right mind." 

Yukari suddenly jumps off the bed to her feet and starts to pace back and forth. As suddenly as she started she stopped, turned to Hitomi and stared at her. " I- I wish that I was somewhere where I wouldn't be in their way." At that moment a blinding pillar of pink light encloses Yukari and starts to lift her off of the floor.     

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Yukari!" "Hitomi HELP! I'm not standing on the ground anymore." "I can't reach you" "Well JUMP!" "I can't something is holding…" as Hitomi looks up Yukari's feet disappear through the ceiling. " Oh my gosh! She went through the ceiling." Hitomi instinctively went to touch her pendant but it wasn't there. "She also has my pendant. Oh man I forgot to get it back from her after the race."   

Meanwhile   

"I just went through her ceiling, huh! Who'd have figured? Am I …DEAD?!" Yukari put her hand up to her chest to feel a heartbeat; instead she touches a cool stone. "Well at least I know I'm not dead, but what's this?" She quickly grabs it and holds it up to her face. "Hitomi's pendant" Yukari mutters softly. "It's glowing" Then everything goes pitch black.  

A/N: It's still hot as ever and I really hope you are enjoying this cause I'm working my butt off trying to type all these chapters up. The next chapter should be up soon so please R&R! ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.   

Chapter 5 

*   *   *   *   *   

_Ah. The sun feels so warm on my face. Wait, the SUN? I thought I had curtains. _Yukari slowly lifts her eyelids and sees that she is not in her bed, but on grass in the middle of a large clearing. She quickly sits up and scans her surroundings. _Trees, trees, and more trees. _Yukari sighs heavily. _Great, just great. How did I get here? I don't remember anything except that I was at Hitomi's house last night. Well, guess I'd better try and find the road. _   

Yukari stands up, brushes her skirt off and sets out in a random direction. Two hours later she still hadn't found the road and was ready to give up, when she spotted something red a couple of feet to her left. She quickly runs over and stops dead. A boy, no older than 16 in stature, was lying facedown on the ground in his own blood. "Oh my gosh, what happened?" Whispers an alarmed Yukari.    

In the boy's left hand was a round pink stone, a little smaller than his hand. In his right hand, gripped tightly, was a sword. Yukari gingerly turned him onto his back and knelt down next to him. "Good thing I took an EMT class last summer" She took the sword out of his hand and took his wrist. She pressed her index and middle fingers into his wrist trying to get a pulse. Tha-Thump Tha-Thump. "Good still alive, barely but still alive"  

The boy, she noticed for the first time, had messy reddish-black hair, high cheekbones, and fairly long eyelashes. "Now why can't guys in my high school look like this?" Yukari muttered. All of a sudden his eyes snap open "Aaahhhhh!!!"  Yukari jumps back and tries to get her heart to slow down, and return to normal. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?" "How do you figure?" "Well you had almost no pulse!" "Go and get help," gasps loudly "Hurry" "Well I would but I have no idea where I am in the first place" "Go through there and you should come to the road eventually" "I'm not going anywhere without you" "Why?" "I probably won't be able to find you again, so come on"    

Yukari gently sat him up and pulled him to his feet. "Ok, one foot at a time. One, two, one, two" "What's your name?" "Yukari, yours?" "Van" 


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrong Girl 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters.  

Chapter 6  

*   *   *   *   *   

"Ok Van, where am I?" "Gaea" "Then going to Tokyo is out of the question" "Where?" "Oh, a city in Japan." They stumble over some broken twigs. "I guess almost being dead didn't affect you're ability to walk then." "Not really, but it does hurt a lot." "Good the trees are thinning out, there should be some kind of an end to the forest soon." _What am I going to do? We have no means of transportation and I can't carry on like this. I'm going to faint it's so hot. Why didn't I just leave him? _    

"OH, oh a road! A road thank god!" "What are you cheering about we still have to walk down the road." In the distance there was a wagon clattering loudly coming towards them. "Maybe not" Yukari muttered "What did you say?" "MAYBE NOT!" She shouted into his ear. "Look there's a wagon coming down the road Van" "No, don't stop it" "Why not? We won't have to walk" "I don't want my people to see me like this" "Your what?" "People, I'm the king of Fanalia" "Sorry King Van, but I don't care. We are getting on that wagon, and you are not going to just walk away. Because like it or not you are severely injured, would your people like a dead king? What good would that do?" "Fine"   

"Oh, here it comes" she gently helps Van sit down. Yukari quickly steps into the middle of the road and starts shouting "STOP, STOP! PLEASE! HELP ME!" The horses and wagon starts to slow down, when it finally stops the horses nose is two inches away from her face. "Phew! That was close" The leader jumps down from the wagon and Yukari runs around to speak to him. "Thank you for stopping. I found a boy in the woods covered in blood. He said his name is Van; he needs medical attention right away. He is conscious, but I half carried him all the way to the road and if you could just give us a ride into Errr… Fanalia? Yeah, that would be so kind of you. Please?" "My name is Jack and it would be an honor to bring Lord Van into the city" "Thank you sooo much Jack. You have no idea how grateful I am."  

A/N: Ok I know that Jack isn't exactly what you'd call a Japanese name but I had nothing. As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it's so short again but I had a bit of trouble. I actually wrote something different in my notebook but I changed where I was going with the story while typing. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. 

Chapter 7  

*   *   *   *   *  

Yukari is seen sitting in a sort of waiting room sleeping. It had taken all that day to get to Fanalia and Yukari had nowhere to go so she stayed in the waiting room that night. As Yukari sleeps a woman approaches her. "Miss?" she whispered "Miss?" "Huh?" Yukari awoke from a light sleep and struggled to focus her eyes. When she did she saw a woman in front of her. "Hello, my name is Vari. I'm the nurse here" "Oh, hello. I'm Yukari" "Lord Van wishes to see you, follow me" Yukari got up and followed Nurse Vari into a room.    

"Here she is. She was sleeping in the waiting room." "Thank you" The nurse left quickly and closed the door behind her. Yukari scanned what was around her. It was hard to see because of the dim firelight and the curtains were closed. There was a wardrobe in one corner, a mirror standing near a door (assumed to be a closet), A big bed with night tables on either side of it, and a chair next to the bed. Lord Van was lying seemingly motionless on the bed. "Sit, Yukari" "I am not a dog and will not take orders. Never have and never will" "Then please sit" Yukari went over to the chair and sat down. "Why did you want to see me?" "You're not from here are you?" "No, I'm from Japan" "You wear such strange clothes and act very differently from anyone I've ever met on Gaea"   

"Have you looked into the sky yet?" "Yeah, there is what looks like Earth and it's Moon." "We call it the Mystic Moon and only once before have we ever encountered anyone from there" "I thought you said you haven't met anyone on Gaea that wore the same sort of clothes as I do" "Not on Gaea, she also wore a skirt and blouse such as yours" "It's my school uniform" "Why is it blood soaked?" "Huh? It's not…" Yukari looks down and indeed her skirt was covered in blood and much of her blouse was also. "I didn't even notice. It must be from you, when I knelt beside you. You were facedown in a puddle of blood when I found you, so I turned you face up and I guess that's when I got soaked." "I'll have it cleaned for you, but now one of the maids will show you to your room. You can borrow a nightgown and in the morning you'll just have to wait for it to be washed and dried. Also you should take a bath, your legs are also covered in blood. "Thank you" Yukari turned and walked out the door closing it behind her.  


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  

A/N: Ok, well thank you all who reviewed. The sad thing is I took basic first aid but I guess I wasn't thinking when I typed the chapter up. I will sincerely try to make the chapters longer but I have some trouble with making things drawn out. I like it short and right to the point so bear with me. Thanks for reading ^_^!    

Chapter 8   

*   *   *   *  

Yukari followed the maid through many halls of the castle, each one as silent as the next. _It's so quiet; well it is late so everyone's probably asleep by now. I wonder how many people actually live in the castle. There can't be many; well let's see there's the King and Queen, their children, servants. This is just like going into my history book. Oh man, history. There was a report due on Monday. I haven't even started yet! _She was wrapped in her thoughts so tightly that she didn't see the maid stop and smacked right into her. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you stop"   

"That is alright, this is your room" The maid opened a door and Yukari stepped inside. The maid swiftly made her way over to the fireplace and lit a fire. Then she proceeded around the room lighting candles along the way. "Now if you would come with me I can get you a night gown, and you can get out of those bloody clothes"  

Yukari followed her into a type of bathroom. The maid drew a bath for Yukari and left in search of a nightgown that looked like it could fit the petite girl. Yukari took off her shoes, socks, skirt, shirt, undergarments, and stepped into the hot bath. She accidentally touched the stone and it was cool. _That's weird; the stone should be a little warm from the water. Whatever. Bleh! I didn't notice before but my clothes really are bloody, my hands and legs are also. Gross! Scrub, scrub, scrub it off! Ah, much better. What if I had a scratch? Do you think I could get a disease now? Eh, no use worrying about it now. _With that she dunked her head under the water.      

Fifteen minutes later   

Yukari is still soaking in the bath when she hears three sharp raps on the bathroom door. Knock, knock, knock. "Yes?"  

"I've found a nightgown that looks like it would possibly fit you. I'll leave it on the bed. The towels are in the cupboard on the wall" replied the maid   

"Thank you, Ms…"  

"Ms. Albatou"  

"Ms.Albatou, what should I do with my clothes?" Yukari asked as she lifted herself from the bath. She went to the cupboard and opened it. Sure enough there were towels, she took one and wrapped it around herself.  

"Leave them on the floor, I will take them to be cleaned"  

"Ok" Yukari walked over to the door and opened it. A gust of cool air greeted her as she walked into the bedroom. "Just, I need them again so could you make sure they get back to me?"    

"I'll be sure to put them in your room if they are done early. If not I will deliver them into your hands" Ms.Albatou gathered the clothes quickly from the bathroom and left Yukari in the room alone.    

Yukari walked over to the bed and picked up the nightgown. It was a long gown reaching down to her ankles with ruffles on the bottom. It had short sleeves with a nice scoop neck. "It's beautiful" She quickly dried off and slipped the nightgown over her head. "It's so soft, like silk against my skin" Yukari whispered to absolutely no one. _I guess I should go to sleep. It is really late. _Yukari went around the room blowing all the candles out. She then got into the bed and fell asleep instantly.   

A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough. I am trying out a new sort of format. I hope that it's clearer to understand who is speaking to whom. Keep reviewing! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne or any of the characters ect., ect.    

A/N: Two words please review!!!!!    

Chapter 9   

*   *   *   *   *  

10:00am      

Yukari stirred slightly from her deep sleep. She silently yawned. _It was all a dream, when I open my eyes I'll be in my room. In my house with my bad parents. _Yukari snapped her eyes open and looked around. Fireplace, candles, wardrobe. "Shit"     

On a chair lay her school uniform, all white and clean. Not a speck of red on it, unlike her hands, which were, tinted red. Yukari got up and changed, her clothes felt unusually soft. "Must be the detergent"     

Knock, knock, knock! A maid came into the room. "I am here to show you down to breakfast"   

"Ok" Yukari followed the maid down many of the same halls as the night before. They were all filled with a dead silence. They went down a flight of stairs and through tall double doors into a magnificent hall. A long table with many chairs was in the middle. It had so much food on it that the table was slightly bowing from the weight. At the head of the table was Van, his arm still bandaged. Around him were advisors and a cat girl was sitting to the right of Van. To the left of Van was an empty place setting.    

The maid gestured to Yukari to follow her. She went over to the empty seat. "Take a seat Miss.Yukari"  

"Thanks" Yukari pulled out the chair, sat and scooted back into the table.   

When she just sat there Van said, "Take what you like to eat" At that Yukari started to pile food on her plate. "I guess you were hungry" The advisors had looks of disgust on their faces as they watched her inhale the food.   

"I haven't eaten anything since…ummmmmmm… last Friday, even then I didn't eat a lot. I left the table after getting fed up with my parents" Yukari managed to say between bites. "How are even up anyway?"   

"I'm a fast healer. I don't know why but most injuries are healed within a day or two"   

"That was delicious" Yukari said as she put her utensils down. The advisors looked as if they were going to be sick just by seeing her eat that much food. The catgirl was staring at her strangely. Van was expressionless.  

"You must be Yukari" The catgirl said  

"Do I know you?" replied Yukari  

"No, but Lord Van told me the whole story this morning. You shouldn't have turned him over you know. You could've inflicted more injuries."  

"Well I didn't did I? I mean it's not like he's dead or anything"    

'No, but you're really not supposed to take that risk and…"   

"What's your name?"   

"Merle" the catgirl answered hotly, annoyed that she had been interrupted. "I've been Lord Van's friend since we were young. Ooooooooooooooo! What's that?" Merle pointed at Hitomi's pendant.    

"Oh, this? It's my friend's pendant. I forgot to give it back to her." Yukari touches the stone and it's still cool.   

"It's real pretty" Merle said still staring at it.  Yukari shifted uncomfortably under Merle's gaze.  

"Thanks" Yukari then put it back under her shirt; out of sight.   

A/N: If you're saying there is no way she ate that fast, believe it. When people are hungry they can basically inhale the food. I've done it. Oink Oink ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Escaflowne or any of its characters.    

Chapter 10      

*   *   *   *   *   

After breakfast Merle wanted to show Yukari around the castle and grounds. As they walked through different parts of the castle Merle explained the use it was for. "Merle, why is it always so quiet?"    

"There aren't many people that live in this gigantic place. The people that do live here are almost all old, and they are spread out all over the castle" replied Merle     

"What about the children or the Queen? I haven't seen any of them yet" Merle tried to stifle her laughter "What's so funny? All I asked was where the children and Queen are" At that Merle couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. "I really don't think it's that funny"      

"Ye-yes it is. Just the thought of Lord Van having children or a wife is hilarious. All the women who have left this castle have been pissed off. He just doesn't know how to treat women." She quickly said     

"What about you? And he's been pretty nice to me"  

"I've been his friend for a really long time so we can just hang out. As for you, I think he's just being nice because you're the one who found him and got help." They went down a flight of stairs into the main hall. Merle led them out the doors and headed towards the gardens. The grass was a lush green and there were flowers everywhere.   

"This is really pretty" Yukari exclaimed. The path was barely visible; flowers were growing out blocking the way. They walked for hours in that garden and finally came to a clearing. Against one tree was a huge robot looking device. There was ivy growing on it but it wasn't rusted at all. "What is that?" Yukari asked   

"That is Escaflowne. When the Destiny war was being fought Lord Van used Escaflowne in battle. It's sorta like a suit of armor; the pilot gets in and controls it. Lord Van laid it to rest and promised not to use it ever again."  

"Wow! It's really something" Yukari started to walk over to it. She heard Merle protesting in the background but ignored her. She finally got close enough to touch it and she stopped. She held out her hand and touched the cool metal. She saw a pink glitter near the shoulder and wanted to know what it was. She climbed up it and Merle shouted at her even louder. "What? You said it was resting so it shouldn't move right?"    

"I guess, just be careful okay? Don't fall off" Yukari turned back and climbed the rest of the way up.  She stopped at the pink jewel and gazed at it. It was a kind of clouded pink. She reached out and touched the jewel with her whole hand resting on it. Suddenly the jewel became bright pink and the cockpit opened. "Ahhhhhh! Yukari!"  Yukari lost her balance and tumbled off of Escaflowne. She landed on her back and didn't move. Merle was frozen to the spot not fully taking in what she just saw.     Merle finally snapped out of it, she turned and ran full speed back to the castle yelling Lord Van at the top of her lungs.  

Three Days Later*   *   *   *   *   

Yukari opened her eyes a tiny slit. _My eyelids are so heavy, why?_ She tried to open her eyes a little more and succeeded. Now she could make out where she was. White walls and she was lying in some sort of bed. _The infirmary, but how did I get here?_ She groaned a little when she tried to sit up and that got the nurse to come over. "Ah, I see you're awake. But you must not try to sit up or do anything because you might have a back injury." The nurse told Yukari.    

"How did I get here?" asked Yukari  

"You don't remember what happened?"  

"All I remember is that I was walking with Merle and we saw a giant metal suit of armor. I wanted to see something near its shoulder so I climbed up. It was a pink stone, I touched it and it turned bright pink. After that it's all blackness."   

"Yes, well that was three days ago. Now lie back down and rest." The nurse forced Yukari back and she slid into comforting darkness.            


	11. Chapter 11

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. (Yawn)   

A/N: Hope u liked it and please review! I have only three reviews and pretty soon I think I'm just gonna discontinue it. If no one is reading u know? Probably not but oh well. Enjoy!    

Chapter 11   

*   *   *   *   *   *     *   

Yukari opened her eyes with ease. She didn't seem to be tired anymore. It had been eight days since she climbed Escaflowne. She had not talked to anyone because she was so tired for some reason. When she focused her eyes she was face to face with Merle. "Ahhh!" Merle jumped back and sat on the edge of the bed.  

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. I want to ask you something" Merle said calmly.  

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Replied Yukari breathing heavily

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, Why did Escaflowne move when you touched it?"   

"I have no clue Merle"     

"Oh. It doesn't make sense. Okay. See you later!"  Yukari sat up in the infirmary bed. Seeing Yukari was up, the nurse hurried over and checked her back. She didn't find anything wrong with it and gave Yukari her clothes back to put on.  

"Okay, you can go" The nurse finally said after another check to just make sure everything was fine. Yukari walked out the Infirmary doors and into a long hall. She looked around and realized she had no idea where to go. So she went down one hall after the next and down three flights of stairs. She finally found herself in the main hall.   

"Now where?" Yukari thought aloud. Just then she heard someone coming down the stairs behind her. She whirled around and it was Van.   

"Hello. I see you're up finally. I wanted to ask you something." Van said as he leaned his shoulder against the stairwell frame

"Is the question how did Escaflowne move when I touched the pink jewel? Because the answer is I have no idea" Yukari questioned.

"Well, yes it was. I don't see how it could have moved if you didn't have a drag energist. It just doesn't make sense"     

"A what?"  

"A drag energist, it's an energy source but it comes from dragons"  

"So you're telling me that there are dragons here? You've got to be kidding. This is like a friggin movie I once saw."   

"Ok, well its real. If you want I could show you a dragon but then I'd have to slay it and I really don't want to. You can pinch yourself though. Maybe then you'll believe me."  

"No that's quite alright. I've felt enough pain thank you." At that Yukari turned and started towards the doors. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter.   

"Also there's something else. Do you know Hitomi Kanzaki?" Van asked  

Yukari stopped but didn't turn around. "She's my best friend. Before I came here I was at her house."   

"What was the last thing you said to her?"  

"Basically, I said I wished I was out of everyone's way. Then I started to lift off of the ground and went right through her ceiling. After I don't remember anything except waking up in the middle of the forest"                  

"That's why you're here. You wished something then it happened because you had the pendant. That's why Escaflowne moved also. The pendant gives its holder some sort of power. Hitomi could see the unseen and she was very accurate with her Terra Cards. I'm not really sure what it gave you yet but it will probably become clear soon"   

"How do you know Hitomi?" asked Yukari   

"She came here about a year or so ago. Well thanks for answering my questions" Yukari proceeded out the front doors and vanished from sight.  

A/N: Hope u liked it. A bit twisty huh? Please Read and Review!!! ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

The Wrong Girl   

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters.  

A/N: Please! Review! I'm doing my best but I need more opinions. Postings will be less often because of volleyball. I've got to train for the try-outs in August. ^_^    

Chapter12    

*   *   *   *   *   

Yukari inhaled deeply. _Hmm it smells like flowers but it sure is cold. Maybe I forgot to close the window. _She opened her eyes and instead of being in her room she was in the garden. It was an overcast day and it was about noon. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep here last night" She stood up, brushed herself off and hurried back to the castle.    

When Yukari was close to the doors she could see Merle. She was frantically waving for her to hurry up. "Hey! Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere. The maid went to your room to get you but you weren't there. The bed wasn't even slept in." Merle yelled in one breath.  

"Yeah, about that. I went out to the garden to look at the stars and I guess I fell asleep." Yukari answered as she made her way up to Merle. "I didn't think anyone would notice" 

"Well you were wrong, also Allen Schezar and his sister Celena are coming today. Lord Van wanted everyone to greet them, and that includes you!" 

"Okay, but who're Allen and Celena?"   

"They're friends of Lord Van's. Also Hitomi's and mine too."  

"Oh, well let's go then"  

"You can't wear that!" 

"What?! It's my uniform, what's wrong with it?" 

"It's dirty. Come on, I'll get you something better to wear" Merle grabbed Yukari's hand and pulled her up to her room. Merle went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a yellow dress, it was ankle length with a scoop neckline. "Try this on" Yukari pulled off her uniform and put on the dress. It was too big in the front. Merle kept pulling out dresses from the wardrobe but all of them were too big in the front for her. Just when Merle was going to snap she pulled out a reddish dress that was a similar to Yukari's hair. 

"Perfect!" Yukari exclaimed  

"Okay, now put these shoes on and let's go" They hurried out of the room and down to the dining hall. When they pushed open the door everyone was already there.   

"Merle, Yukari! It's good you got here when you did. Allen and Celena will be here in a few minutes." Van said as he hurried over to them "Come with me" He led the girls to a group of elderly men. "These are my advisors, they wanted to talk with you"  

"Pleased to meet you" Yukari said  

"As you" the man to her left said, "We understand that you're from the Mystic Moon. And you know Lady Hitomi"  

"Yes, she's my best friend actually. And are you talking about Earth, cause that's what it's called."  

"When Lady Hitomi came she was a great help with her terra cards and visions. Can you also do these things?"  

"Errrr…no, I really have nothing that special about me. I'm just a regular 16 year old, unless you want something organized. Other than that I probably won't be of much help" 

"You might be surprised" The doors suddenly opened and a tall blonde guy walked in. He was carrying a sword; there was a girl about Yukari's age, behind him. She had a silvery color hair. _That must be Allen Schezar and his sister. What a pretty boy! _ Van walked towards them and greeted them, and then he led them over to the group. 

"Allen, this is Yukari. She's from the Mystic Moon and she knows Hitomi" Van said  

Allen got on one knee took her hand and kissed it. _What the hell does he think he's DOING?! _"A pleasure to meet you Yukari"  

"Yeah, you too" _I guess  _

Allen stood up "So you know Hitomi? You know she came here about twelve moons ago. It's funny, whenever Gaea is on the brink of war a girl from the Mystic Moon comes" Yukari went pale, Van shot him a dirty look. "Oh did I say too much? Oops"  

"Yeah you kinda did" Van angrily said, "I wasn't going to tell her because I didn't want her to go back. I thought she might be able to help like Hitomi but Hitomi only helped because the war broke out and she almost got killed."    

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! I wished I were out of everyone's way so I could get out of the middle of a war. I can't be in the middle of another one." Yukari screeched  

"What do you mean?" Celena finally asked 

"My parents they would fight and fight it was like a war. Plates and lamps smashing, sneaking out of the house. I was like a hostage, but at school I wouldn't show that anything was going wrong at home. I was always smiling but it was fake" Yukari answered  

"How terrible" Celena exclaimed   

"I need something to drink or eat" Yukari said  

"I'm coming with you!" Merle said

"Me too!" Celena piped up. When all three of them were out of earshot Van turned to Allen. 

"Good job Allen. The first five minutes you're here you traumatize someone" Van said  

"Well so-rry! Usually you don't get that reaction from just mentioning war" Allen scoffed "Can't she go back and get Hitomi?"   

"I don't think she knows how" Van then changed the subject         

A/N: Hope that's long enough. I'm going to try to make the chapters longer like this one but as I said postings will be less frequent. R&R!


	13. Chapter 13

The Wrong Girl 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.   

Chapter 13  

*   *   *   *   *   

As Yukari walked over to the table she noticed her mouth was dry. Merle was telling Yukari something, but Yukari was only half listening. "Hey Merle, you guys go ahead. I'm getting some punch"  

"Okay, we'll be over there. Get me some too?" Merle asked   

"Sure" Yukari went over to the punch bowl and poured two glasses. She heard someone scoff and turned around just in time to see Allen gesturing towards her. He didn't see her but Lord Van did and quickly guided Allen to some people to talk. _What a pretty boy! I can't believe he just scoffed at me. Why does he have such nice hair? It's so smooth and shiny, unlike it's owner _She stifled a laugh and walked over to Merle and Celena.    

"Yukari, can I ask you something about the Mystic Moon?" Celena asked  

"Sure, just as long as you call it Earth when you talk to me. I get confused when you say Mystic Moon." Yukari answered  

"Okay, well how do you get around on the My…Earth? Do you use a horse and carriage like here?"  

"No. We drive cars."  

"What are cars?" 

"ummmmm…they have an engine, places for people to sit, a steering wheel, brakes. They drive on roads. I really don't know how to explain it."  The questioning went on for quite a while until Celena was out of questions. Then the party was over and everyone went to bed.  

*   *   *   *   *  

Boom! Boom! Boom! "Yukari? You in there?" It was Merle, she was screaming for some reason.  

"Huh? Who dere?" It was Two weeks after the party and Yukari had been asleep. She was still half asleep when Merle got fed up and banged open the door.  

"How can you sleep at a time like this?" Merle screamed. Yukari looked past Merle and saw people in the halls running and screaming. "Get dressed and put all your belongings in your bag! NOW!" She slammed the door shut and hurried down the hall to get Celena.    

Yukari then heard a mechanical whirring and looked out the window. Guymelefs were coming from the sky. "What the hell is that?" she whispered to herself. Then a red guymelef shot what looked like metal into the nearest building. 

Yukari's eyes went wide. She then got dressed and got her stuff all with amazing speed, she never went so fast in her life. She was at the dresser when one of the metal spikes came through the wall from outside. "Ahhh!" It missed her by an inch. "Holy Shit!!! I'm getting out of here!"  

She ran out the door and sprinted down the hall, down three flights of stairs and out the main hall's doors. She stopped someone that was running and said, "What's happening?"  

"Zaibach, they attacked again" The woman then tore away and ran. _Now what?_ She looked up and a piece of debris was falling. Straight for her head. She put her arms above her head, palms up and thought _Stop! Please, please, please stop_ she shut her eyes in anticipation of the coming pain. Though it never came.   

She slowly opened her eyes, took her arms down and stared at the debris. It was hanging in midair. "That's cool" Yukari walked out from under it. She looked to her left and a Guymelef was charging at her. She put her hands in front of her, facing the Guymelef and commanded "Stop" To her great surprise it did. Just like the debris.  

She quickly made two fists with her hands. The debris burst apart and she heard twisting metal, and screams of agony and pain. "Ahhhh! I didn't mean to do it!" However the screams stopped and she could see blood coming from the head. "No, no! I'm not a killer. How did I do that?"   

More guymelefs charged and she stopped them all just the same. When she had four or five stopped she simply walked away. Yukari absentmindedly clenched her fists. Again she heard the screams and she ran into the garden and didn't stop until she was deep in the forest. There she cried herself to sleep.    

A/N: So she does have something useful. Deadly but useful. I've been debating whether I should bring Hitomi into the story or not. Tell me your opinion. I'm going to Boston so I can't update until next Sunday. I know most people hate school but I can't wait till it starts again. ^_^ 


	14. Chapter 14

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of its characters.  

Chapter 14     

*   *   *   *      

"Yukari! Yukari! Oh there she is. Over here" Celena shouted to the rest of the group. Yukari faintly heard someone shouting. She could barely make out what they were saying, but she did hear her name. Yukari tried to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength to do so. She felt paralyzed and defenseless.  

Yukari felt someone grab her arm and search for something on her wrist. She also felt miraculously cold, almost frozen. _Why can't I move? What's wrong with me?_ Yukari started to panic but the only thing that seemed to be working was her head. " Oh my god" Celena whispered.   

"What's wrong?" Merle asked, Celena didn't say anything. "Tell me!" Merle demanded Allen, Van, Dryden, and Millerna ran toward everyone's voices.   

" Why's she blue and purple?" Van asked   

"I guess she couldn't take a little battle so she ran out here. How pathetic" Allen remarked  _ What the hell's his problem? I killed people I didn't want to. I'm NOT pathetic, I just don't like fighting. Asshole! He'll never understand. _  

"Umm… Yukari's dead. She's been out here a pretty long time so I'm not surprised" Celena told everyone. _I'm not dead, what's she talking about? I am N…O…T dead! Not dead. _  

"You're kidding, you have to be. You just have to be" Merle screeched in panic.   

"This is not good at all. She's from the Mystic Moon, what are we supposed to do? Send her back home dead? That's not practical" Van said seemingly not affected by this at all.   

"She's from the Mystic Moon right? Also, what she's wearing looks like what Hitomi was wearing when she came. So, get Hitomi" Millerna offered  "In the meantime we should get a coffin and burial place, as you said she can't go back to the Mystic Moon" Oh_ no! It's just like on T.V. my heart is beating so slow that they can't detect a pulse. They're going to bury me alive! _     

Yukari felt herself being picked up and carried somewhere. A few minutes later they walked through the castle doors. Yukari heard people gasping and she knew it was because they had just seen her. They walked through endless halls and finally she was lain on a sort of bed. " Okay, get her ready. No autopsy, we know she froze to death. Just clean her uniform and maybe brush her hair. She shall be buried in Fanalia" Van said to the Maid.  

"Yes, my lord" was her response. _Oh no, you are not going to undress me. _The maid started to undress her. _Get your hands off me! I want to go home. This is ridiculous; can't you see I'm not dead? _"Hmm… Did she just blush? No that's silly dead people can't blush. I've been doing this for too many years"          

Yukari moved the tip of her finger just slightly. _Yes! I'll show everyone. I'll show them just who's dead, and it's not me. _All of a sudden Yukari felt a surge go through her body, she snapped her eyes open and her socks and shoes were off but nothing else. She struggled to sit up but finally did so. When the maid noticed Yukari was sitting, she just stood there speechless.  

Yukari simply said "I think they made a mistake" She then got off the bed, collected her socks and shoes, and walked out of the room. Leaving the maid in pure amazement. Yukari didn't feel the weight of the pendant and checked. They had taken the pendant. "Probably to get Hitomi" She said to herself.     

Merle, Celena, and another woman she didn't know walked out of a room ahead of her. _Heheheh now I'll get them back for declaring me dead. _Yukari silently walked up to them and followed them all the way down the hall. She was at a decent distance but they never saw her. Finally Yukari grabbed Celena and Merle's shoulders. They looked back and saw a girl that was very pale. "Hello my dear friends. What's this that I hear that you believe I was dead? Oh Celena I guess I have you to thank for that. Seeing as you checked my pulse" 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they both screamed and all three ran down the hall. Yukari followed closely behind screaming at them to stop. "LORD VAN!" Merle screamed. Lord Van and Allen came out of a room to their left.    

"What Merle? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Van said then he looked behind them and saw Yukari running down the hall "Oh, wait you have. Get in the room Allen and I will take care of this" Merle, Celena, and Millerna ran into the room. Allen drew his sword "Allen, put your sword away. You really believe that is a ghost or living dead?"  

"Yes, I do" Allen answered   

"You really are an idiot. She wasn't dead in the first place"    

"Nope, I wasn't" Yukari said as she slowed down "But it was fun scaring them anyway. I could hear and feel everything that was going on. Allen, I really don't like you. You are an arrogant SOB. I thought you should know that. Also, I was in the forest because I ran there after killing some five or six men. Other side of course but I still didn't want to kill anyone." 

"Can you show us how you killed them? I know you can't pilot a Guymelef and I came across some Zaibach Guymelefs that were twisted and distorted. I know of nothing that can do that" Van said   

"Sure, but I don't know how to put them down without killing them. So I'll do it to Allen" Yukari said calmly   

"What?!  You've got to be kidding." He turned and started to run but was frozen in mid-air. Yukari had one palm facing towards him and commanded, "Stop"   

"How did you do that?" Van curiously asked  

"I don't know but can you throw an object at me? I need to figure out how to put him down without killing him" Yukari said    

A/N: I'm back! Boston was okay, I hope you like this chapter. A little unnerving right? Hehehehe ^_^ __


	15. Chapter 15

The Wrong Girl  

Chapter 15  

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne or it's characters.   

*  *  *  *  *  *  *   

Van threw object after object at Yukari until she finally figured it out. She had to put three fingers down to un-paralyze the victim. In this case Allen. So she set him free, after Van asked her to of course. The knight fell to the floor on his knees. He quickly got up and ran to the door. In his haste though he forgot to open the door, so he smacked right into it. He staggered back then opened the door and ran in.     

"Well you really don't see that everyday. He was lucky you were here, otherwise he wouldn't be able to fight or do anything for that matter. Cause he'd be dead! Hahaha." Yukari exclaimed  

Her laughter was cut short though because the door opened yet again. A girl with short, sandy blonde hair and green eyes came out. She was wearing the pendant around her neck. It glowed softly in the dying light. "What's going on out here?" she inquired   

"Your friend is evil Hitomi! She just threatened to kill Allen. The scary thing is she can if she wanted to" Van told her "Are all people on the Mystic Moon like this?"     

"No, even Yukari isn't like that most of the time. Her dark side comes out when she really hates someone though" Hitomi said    

"Hey! I think I've been more than nice to that pretty boy since I've been here" Yukari said defensively "But it's so good to see you again Hitomi." She went to her best friend and gave her a big hug.   

"It's really nice to see you too, but I kinda need air" Yukari let go of her and Hitomi inhaled deeply "When you went through my ceiling that night, I was so worried. I knew you'd end up on Gaea but I wasn't sure if you'd be close to Fanalia. Then your parents put out about seven search groups, I was in one of them even though I knew where you were. It'd look kinda weird, don't you think? I mean you are my best friend, if I didn't help, people would think something's up."       

"Yeah the ride here was something else. Then I find myself in a forest, and find Van here lying in his own blood."      

"You didn't tell me that. Why didn't you tell me?" Hitomi turned around and faced Van. "Give me an answer, Quick!"   

"I didn't think it was that important" he answered sheepishly  

"Not important? What if a car on Earth hit me and I didn't tell you? Hmmmmmm? I'm sure you'd want to know. But oh no, you get into trouble and 'it's not important'." She fumed   

"Stop fighting! Stop it, I can't tolerate it. I will not tolerate it. So SHUT THE HELL UP! That's why I wanted to go away, to get AWAY from the fighting" Yukari yelled at them   

"She's right you know" Hitomi said   

"Well let's just go in the room so I can introduce Yukari to a couple of people" Van offered. So they all went in to the room, Yukari being the last one she closed the door. The room looked like a meeting room in one of the government buildings. A big table in the middle with lots of chairs all around. All three took the seats that were open.  

"Okay, so now that we're all here, we can begin. Queen Millerna and King Dryden this is Yukari. Yukari this is Queen Millerna and King Dryden.  They rule the country Asturia, another kingdom yet a bit bigger than this one" Van said     

"Nice to meet you" Yukari said  

"And you. You may call me Millerna if you wish. Many people call me that, including Hitomi. I assume you are also from the Mystic Moon?" Millerna said    

"Yes, we both go to the same High School"  

"How nice, I was wondering why you were wearing the same thing as Hitomi. It's a uniform, right?"   

"Yes, it is"    

"The real reason I called everyone here is because I have just declared war on Zaibach. Again. This time we really have to wipe them out" Van said "and we need as much aid as possible. Will Asturia be Fanalia's ally?"  

"Yes, of course Lord Van" Dryden said "we'd be happy to help"    

"One question though. We have Celena, so who's the new leader?" Millerna asked  

"I really don't know. I didn't catch her name when she was trying to kill me!" Van answered   

Yukari had a death glare fixed on Allen. She never took her eyes off him and soon Allen couldn't take it any more. "What is your problem? Stop staring at me, it gives me the chills" Allen jumped up and shouted at her. Yukari also stood up.  

"My problem is you. You think you're all that and a bag of chips. I can't stand it. Oh, and you're scared of me. That's pretty sad." Yukari answered quietly  

"You're just a mean Bitch" 

"And you're a pompous asshole who thinks the world revolves around himself" She retaliated    

"okay, that's enough" Hitomi interrupted It was now pitch black and pretty late "Why don't we all go to bed and save this for tomorrow?"    

"all right" Yukari said and a everyone filed out the door, Allen staying as far away from Yukari as possible.    

A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner. I was going to last Thursday but as many of you know there was a widespread blackout. It wouldn't be so bad if you live in the major cities or were hospitalized. But for places like Long Island NY it took awhile. Also I haven't been able to get around to it. I had to finish up a summer assignment and I go to volleyball camp. So if you still don't think that is a good answer, then I'm sorry. Really I am. 


	16. Chapter 16

The Wrong Girl 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters 

Chapter 16 

*   *   *   *   *   

"Yukari you know you could try being a little nicer to Allen" Hitomi said as they walked down the still halls. 

"Sorry, but those kinds of guys annoy me to no end. So my answer to that has to be a hell no" Yukari answered "Not just a regular 'no' it's a 'hell no!'"   

"You seem to have changed in your month or so here. Somehow tougher"  

"Really? It's been a month? Now I know I'm going to fail math this semester" Hitomi just looked at her with a disappointed look "What? Just trying to lighten up the conversation"  

"Well I guess you're failing at that attempt too" Hitomi then went tight lipped and silent  

"Stop it, you look like Mrs.Yellon when you do that. It's scary"  

"The bitch from second grade?" 

"Yep that's her. She really messed up my educational path" Yukari said with all sincerity. Hitomi cracked a smile "Oh that's it? I talk about actually caring about my grades and all I get is a half smile? You are the cheapest person I know" Hitomi showed off a sarcastic over blown smile, with her eyes scrunched up. "That's more like it!"  

"Is that witch still there?" Hitomi asked as they turned a corner

"Yeah, she's still there, probably terrorizing another generation. The sucky thing is she has ten year, so they can't fire her" 

"Why not? She'd be a great 12th grade teacher though, get a lot of kids in our class to shape up" 

"I'm not sure that many people can handle having her twice in their educational path" Yukari retorted. They stopped outside the room they were sharing. 

"Yeah you're probably right. She really shouldn't mess us up when we're so close to graduating" Hitomi finished, she opened the door and Yukari followed behind. The room was now different; there was two of everything. Two beds, two dressers, and two desks. 

"I'll take the one on the left, kay?" Yukari said  

"Sure" Hitomi walked over to the bed to her right and found her bag on it. She started to unpack and she came across a big plastic Ziplock bag with Yukari's things in it. "I totally forgot, before I came I got you stuff from you're room. You probably wore that uniform this whole time right? And there are other thing in it also" She threw it to Yukari

"Oh, thanks Hitomi" she said as she caught the bag. She opened it and there were pairs of panties, bras, and socks. Then there was deodorant, soap, a shaver and another uniform but no extra clothes. "I think you forgot the pants and stuff" 

"No, I figured you've worn it this long might as well just bring you your other one"   

"Nevertheless, I owe you one. Well I'm going to bed, night. She got up, got changed into the nightgown she was borrowing, and pulled back the covers.  

"Oooooh, lookie what we have here. Yukari in a nightgown, never thought I'd see the day"   

"Well you saw it and I for one am going to sleep" With that she jumped into the bed and pulled the covers all the way up to her chin. Soon Yukari's breaths became deeper and it was evident that she was asleep. Hitomi soon did the same except it took her a bit longer to fall asleep. Her head was still spinning with thoughts of what had happened that day. 

*   *   *   *   *   *   * Two weeks later  

Thump…Thump…Thump…. Thump "Can't those idiots be QUIETER?" Yukari yelled the last part and the heavy footsteps stopped. Tap…Tap…Tap… "Oh what's the use?" She finally gave up and got out of bed. She opened her door only to find Gaddes right outside with his fist raised. 

"Oh good, you're already up." 

"Yeah, thanks to SOMEBODY'S men" 

"Everyone is waiting for you in the bridge. I suggest you hurry" 

"Really, well I suggest you get the hell out of my way before I really get mad" 

"Yes, of course" She walked past him and hurried to the bridge where everyone was gathered. _So much has happened in two weeks. We had another battle and lost. Even with my power I they were a little too strong for me. I've been learning how to control my power to use it in the best way I can. My original uniform got torn up while I was trying to hold off about ten guymelefs at once. Not a good idea, I now have only one piece of clothing besides my undergarments. Have to be more careful; also I almost killed Allen about four times. Everyone thinks I did it on purpose but it really was an accident. I hate that little son of a bitch. _She walked into the bridge and everyone was gathered around a table in one corner. 

"Finally, we've been waiting forever for you to get here" Allen complained 

"Don't start" Yukari replied "Or you'll regret it" He backed off and moved away from her.  

"Now that everyone's here we can start. I don't know much but what I do know is this war has to end this week. It cannot go on, if it does all of Gaea will be destroyed" Van said  "we can beat them with a surprise rush" 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Hitomi asked, "We don't have enough men to do it" 

"We will" Van answered  

A/N: __


	17. Chapter 17

The Wrong Girl 

Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively do not own Escaflowne or ANY of it's characters.  

Chapter 17 

*   *   *   *   *   

"We will?" Yukari questioned 

"Yes, once we reach Asturia, we'll have their aid. Unlike Fanalia, Asturia is a big country." Van replied "Once we reach Asturia, the army will be large enough that we can rush them."  Yukari looked skeptical about it. "I guess you don't like the idea"  

"It doesn't really matter what I think, I mean you are the one in control" She answered Then she fell completely silent.  

"Ok, well what do you all think about it?" Van asked to everyone else in the room.  

"I'm not sure that a rush is such a good idea, especially with Zaibach. They have a new leader and they seem to have gotten tougher since last time." Allen said 

"Hmm, you do have a point. But this war could go on for many years, we don't want that to happen." Van said  

"No, we don't but I think we should make at least three swift attacks to wipe them out" Celena said   

"The only way to do that isn't with knives and swords. It's with bombs and explosives" Hitomi said "I think I can get some information about them and how to make it, but the exact amounts are withheld."   

"Why are the amounts withheld?" Celena asked 

"Because they don't want anyone on earth getting a hold of it and blowing country after country up" Hitomi answered "And there are people in the world that hate other people. They'd do anything to make their enemies suffer" 

"Just like here. Zaibach wants everyone to suffer, no matter what the cost" Celena said.  

"Yeah, just like here" Hitomi said 

"Well let's go eat while we still can" Van said  

"Good idea" Allen said They all started in the direction of the mess hall. Hitomi was the last one to pass through the door. When she looked back Yukari was still standing there. 

"Yukari, come on" Hitomi said Yukari made no sound and didn't move. Hitomi stepped back into the room and moved towards Yukari. "Come on, I know you're hungry. Huh?" She had just come close enough to see that Yukari's eyes were closed. "Go figure, she fell asleep again" 

At that Gaddess came back into the bridge. "Oh , sorry I didn't know you were still in here. Where's everyone else?" He questioned 

"They went to eat, but Yukari fell asleep standing up" Hitomi answered "Now I have to figure out how to carry her to her room"   

"Why don't you ask Allen or someone?" Gaddess asked   

Something in Hitomi's head clicked and she looked like she got an idea. "Hey, Gaddess can YOU carry her? She really doesn't like Allen, She doesn't trust Van, and I don't think she'd appreciate one of your crew carrying her" Hitomi said 

"I guess" He replied 

"Thank you!" Hitomi exclaimed and ran through the door to the mess hall. Gaddess carefully tipped Yukari over and she landed softly in his arms. He picked her up off the ground and headed towards her room. Many of the crew saw him and hooted and hollered. When they did that though they got a hushed scolding because Yukari might wake up.  

They finally got to her room, when he put her down she stirred but didn't awaken. He left quickly and quietly leaving Yukari to dream.   

A/N: Hope it's long enough. Some new developments in the story huh! Sorry for the late update. Too…much…homework…-__- ahhhhhhh! Anyway hope you'll keep reading despite the once a week updates. C-ya!


	18. Chapter 18

The Wrong Girl 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!!!!!!  

Chapter 18    

*   *   *   *   *   *   *    

Hitomi walked into the breakfast hall and found everyone already stuffing his or her face. She laughed lightly at the scene. "You guys are pigs, you know that?"  

"So what? If being a pig is this good I'll gladly take it up" Van said with a half smile on his face.  

"Sorry but you can't be one of _those_ kings that just sit on their ass all day and do nothing. Although I can't exactly see you becoming one of those either" Hitomi answered   

"Jeeze, do you _like_ sucking all the happiness out of life?" He asked 

"It just comes naturally"   

"Great, so Yukari is your only friend on the Mystic Moon then?"  

"Why do you say that?"  

"Cause obviously if what you're saying is true, even I wouldn't want to be your friend"  

"Ohhh, that hurt soooo much" sarcasm dripping from her every word "Look at you, the only people that want to hang around you are Kings, Queens, Knights, Merle and myself"  

"Okay, okay. We all get the idea. Now where is Yukari anyway?" Celena intervened   

"Oh she fell asleep standing up, when we all went to eat she just stood there" Hitomi answered   

"So you left her there?" Celena asked 

"No, I wouldn't do that to my friend. I couldn't move her cause she weighs about a ton" 

"That's not nice, I though she was your friend" 

"Oh, she is. But I'm serious she might look skinny and light but just try and pick her up and your knees will buckle. Anyway, I got Gaddess to carry her to her room for me" She sat down at the table and started to eat. Millerna, Merle, and Celena all looked at her weird. "What? You guys are looking at me like I just sprouted wings. No offense Van" 

"None taken" Van said  

"Any particular reason you asked Gaddess?" Millerna inquired   

"No, he just walked in and all of you were already eating so I figured why not. Why?" 

"Nothing, it's just that Allen told me that Gaddess formed a little crush on her" Millerna answered   

"I don't know why, she's not much to look at" Allen said 

"Oh really? Well at least she acts her gender, Miss. Barbie" Hitomi shot back 

"Who's Barbie?" Allen asked  

"My humor is lost on you, it's a girls doll back on Earth"  

"Oh, wait you're calling me a girl?" 

"Very good Allen, you are just so quick to pick these things up" Hitomi rolled her eyes "It's possible though, when I left I saw his face getting redder by the second"    

"I've got a great idea that will clear everything up!" Merle exclaimed as she jumped from her seat "We have to spy on them" Laughs evilly  

"You sure that's a good idea?" Dryden asked  

"We can get the whole crew in on it" Millerna exclaimed 

"Wait, can't you just ask him?" Van offered 

"Now who's sucking all the fun out of life?" Hitomi asked  

"Celena, you in?" 

"Hell yeah!" Celena answered   

Later that day*  *  *  *  * 

Celena leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. She looked back down the hallway making sure he hadn't followed her. _Shit, I was almost found out. Good thing I ran when I did. _She heard footsteps coming from the other direction._ How did he get in front of me?_ She wondered. The footsteps stopped and seemed to pause. Three loud knocks and the sound of a door opening could be heard. Then voices floated down the seemingly empty hall. 

"Oh, hi Gaddess" It was Yukari's voice 

"You happen to see anyone today?" Gaddess asked  

"No, I've been in my room all day" She answered 

"Oh, well if you do tell them we're landing shortly"  

"Ok, I'll do that" The door then closed and Gaddess walked down the hall. Each footstep becoming softer as he went. Celena let out a big breath of air. She hadn't realized it but she had been holding her breath the whole time.  

A/N: ok, sorry I haven't been updating as frequently but there are hw assignments due and I unfortunately have to do them. Also I haven't been able to write or type well lately. I got a blood blister under my fingernail. It accidentally got caught between two volleyball net poles when I was putting them away. I'm lucky it didn't break, but anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and pllleeaaasseeeee review, A great big thanx to all those that did and please keep reviewing. Tell me what you think and all your tips or advice, as this is my first fanfic. Thanx again!!!! 


	19. Chapter 19

The Wrong Girl  

Chapter 19 

Disclaimer: see previous chappies  

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *  *  *   *   *   *  

Celena stayed leaning against the wall for a while longer, then went to find everyone. As she walked down the dim hall she felt like she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Celena quickly turned around, but she was too slow to see the black figure moving in the shadows. Fear was building in her. "He-hello? An-anyone there?" she stuttered When no one answered she shook her head and said, "It must have been my imagination, it's pretty creepy down here at this time of day" She then turned and ran for the bridge still not too sure she was the only one there.  The cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and softly laughed to himself. He then turned and with a wave of his cloak was gone.   

Yukari was walking down the hall to the bridge when someone ran into her from behind. They both flew forward some two feet, then slid to a stop. "Owwwww!" Yukari yelled, her loud voice muffled in the floorboards.   

"Oh, sorry Yukari! I didn't see you" Celena apologized    

"That's okay Celena. Just be more careful when you're running down the hall" Yukari told her, slowly picking herself up from the floor. She cracked her back then stood up straight. Against Celena, Yukari looked like a giant. She was at least six inches taller than Celena.   

"Well, see ya!" Celena yelled back    

"Huh? How'd she get all the way up there? Weird girl" Yukari wondered She then presumed walking to the bridge. There was going to be a meeting for everyone, and it was supposed to start when everybody got there. She walked leisurely into the bridge and once again she had seven pairs of eyes upon her. "Sorry, I guess I'm a bit late. I would have been on time if a certain person hadn't run into me" 

"Well, since everyone is finally here I suppose we'll start" Van said, "This meeting is just to inform you that we will be landing in Asturia momentarily, and everyone should be here when we do"     

"So how long till we land?"  Hitomi inquired   

"In approximately or about 10 minutes" Van answered "Isn't that right Allen?" 

"Yes, just about ten minutes and we should be in Asturia" Allen said    

"So we should just stay here is what you're saying, right?" Yukari asked  

"Yes, I suppose so" Van answered  

"So why don't you just say we'll be landing in10 minutes, please stay here until we land?"  

"I don't know"  

"Would be much easier"  

"That may be but that's just the way I said it"  

"Okay" Yukari shrugged her shoulders and went to sit on the floor. She heard shuffling of feet and it seemed that everyone was doing the same as her. Then she heard something that disturbed her slightly. It was Hitomi and Van; they were talking about something. It seemed hurried and whispered but she couldn't make out the words until they moved slightly closer to the spot where she sat. They were talking about her.  

"Van, I know you don't like Yukari that much. But she's my best friend, plus what's so bad about her anyway?"  Hitomi was saying  

"Well for one she seems like she doesn't give a damn about anything. She's always late for everything and she's got no manners whatsoever" Van replied  

"If you knew her before she came here, your views would definitely be different." She said her voice sounded a bit angrier than last time she spoke "You have to have known her before you can make judgments like that, she's got a good reason for how she is. Just like you do" 

"I have known her for at least four moons now, I think that's long enough"  

"But it isn't, just like knowing you for only two moons is not enough"   

"Are you saying that we act alike? I do not act like that emotionless rock of a girl" 

"How dare you say that? She might seem strong and together on the outside but on the inside she's really insecure"  

"That still doesn't explain why she can't open up to anyone. Not even you, no matter how good of friends you are she still won't completely open up" 

" She doesn't want to get hurt again. Her parents haven't been parents at all, all they ever did was fight and yell curses at one another. Then here's this fifteen-year-old girl in the middle of it all, she knew all the curses by the age of five and had been mentally and physically hurt for life. That good enough for ya?"   

Van didn't know what to say. At least he'd been loved for some of his life. Yukari never had been loved at all and in her mind never would be. Yukari slumped against the wall she'd been listening through and a single tear slid down her face. She wiped it away quickly and fought her urge to cry telling herself that only the weak cry and she was not weak. Instead she stood up and started to slowly walk towards the hall. Before she could reach the hall though Van and Hitomi came back in the room and saw Yukari with her head down.   

"What's the matter Yukari?" Hitomi asked afraid of what she might say  

" You know exactly what's the matter don't you Hitomi? Well I knew you knew about my whole past cause you're just that perceptive. You didn't have to tell Van that though, I thought I was doing okay hiding everything. Guess not" Yukari said slowly and just above a whisper "Now he feels sorry for me, that is not what I want. Pity is the very last thing I need"   

"You heard then? I was just trying to make him understand why you are the way you are" 

"People either accept me or they don't. Van obviously didn't. That is all I have to say" She turned and continued to walk  

"Well maybe I have something to say" Van said  

"No one's stopping you, so say it why don't cha?" Yukari calmly told him 

"Fine then. What makes you so certain I pity you? The truth is I don't, and I never will. How would you like to lose your Father, Mother, and Brother in a span of five or six years? You probably wouldn't like it at all" 

"I don't have a brother to lose and losing my mom and dad wouldn't be all that bad" Yukari cut in  

" Then you are one of a kind. It crushed me and I did the exact same thing you did, hid it all away so no one could see my pain. It worked and no one suspected anything. Not even Merle, I brought myself out of suicide many times and never told anyone that I might kill myself. I occupied my time with everything I could think of so as to get my mind off of it. Then Hitomi came and I realized that it's so much better to just let people know how you feel so they can help you" Van finally finished and waited for a reaction from Yukari. She just stood there with her back to them and let his words soak in.    

"For me it's not that simple. I do everything under the sun to not go home in the afternoon. When weekends come I wish I wasn't there at all. My parents don't care about me, never did never will. Everyone's the same though, trying to help poor Yukari" She scoffed and went on " I slept in the park near my school so I could actually get some sleep. No one noticed. As I said everyone's the same when it comes to dealing with me, the social workers, Guidance counselors, teachers, even you Hitomi. Everything I say eventually comes back to basically kill me. So don't even try to say you know what I feel like" She turned around and there were no tears, just the wavering of her voice let you know she was upset.   

  "If that's the way you see your life then there's nothing I or anyone else can say that will change your mind. Just know this, many people do care about you" Van told her  

" There's only one person that might care if I died, and that's Hitomi. You wouldn't give if I just dropped dead this instant would you? Nor anyone else in this room because they all think I'm a bitchy ice queen with nothing good about me, that shoves everyone away" She retaliated, much hate and aggravation dripping from her words  

"That's not true! I would care because I see you as my sister. We act alike in certain situations and I can tell that you'd be good at swordplay if you would just pick up a sword" Van said 

"Really? Well then I guess both of us misunderstood the other. Leave me alone for a while though. Okay? I might just live to see another day, if you would really care. I know Tomi would cause she's my friend but I didn't think anyone else would. Parents and teachers the least, they all hate me, but oh well I guess I've got some new friends then" She briskly turned and walked out of the room to her own.   

"Van? Did you really mean all the things you said?" Hitomi asked  

"Yeah, why?" he answered  

"Just that I was her only friend but now she has someone else that she can live for"  

"What are you talking about?"  

"When she left earth for here, she was going to commit suicide. I accidentally saw her notebook when I was over her house, it said how unhappy she was, then how she should just die but the knowledge that I care about what happens to her held her back somehow. I'm proud of you for showing her that there's more to life than being scared and unhappy"  

"I did that with my words?"  

"Yep"   

"Ummm… we're about to land, everyone should hold on to something just in case there's some wind traffic" Gaddes said  

They landed and got out of the ship. What they saw surprised them all.   

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!!! I know I'm taking sooo long to update but it's getting harder and harder to find time to do all this stuff. It's all school's fault I tell you, it keeps getting in my way of updating. Hope this is long enough to make up for not updating for so long. Hehehehehe ^_^ Also in one week and one day, I get my braces on! -__-  I have to have them for one tooth that's twisted around 90 degrees. It needs to be twisted back then the gaps have to be closed and my whole upper line of teeth moved over. Nice huh? At least only for a year or so. Well as always please R&R!!! see ya!


	20. Chapter 20

The Wrong Girl  

Chapter 20  

Disclaimer: okies!! I do not own Escaflowne or any characters that are not of my own creative imagination! Got that? Ok good. 

A/N: Right, it's Otaku and if you haven't noticed yet I've changed my pen name because it just didn't suit me anymore. Also I kinda wanted my nickname to be my pen name. Anyway since I have just a slight tinge of pain and I'm not poppin painkillers anymore I figured I should update. On we go!!!!    

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *   

"Oh wow" Merle whispered  

"No, it can't be. My kingdom, my home. Destroyed" Millerna said choking back tears  "I must be dreaming" Slap "Ouch!!"  

"You're not dreaming" Merle said She had just slapped the queen across the face. They all stood in the middle of the city gaping and speechless. All you could see for miles was ash and ruin. The usually busy and alive city of Asturia was no more.  

"Now what? There is no life here much less an army" Hitomi asked  

"I don't know. I really don't know" Van answered still in shock   

Meanwhile………… 

"I guess I should go out there" Yukari said with a sigh as she made her way to get off the ship. She walked down the stairs that led outside and let the warm sunlight hit her face. Momentarily she was blinded but when her eyes adjusted she was astonished to see what had become of the city. "Holy crap! What happened here?" Yukari said barely audible Everyone looked towards her and they all looked distressed.   

"Well, no use in staying here any longer. Come on" Allen said As Hitomi passed Yukari she stopped for a moment then said in a voice only Yukari could hear she said,  "Let's go" Then resumed walking. Yukari turned and ran onto the ship.   

 Shortly afterwards the ship took off again to no specific destination. Once on the ship Yukari took Van aside and said, "Can I borrow something from you?"   

"What is it you want to borrow?" He asked  

"A pair of pants and boots. I want to fight if I need to, and I can't fight in these clothes" Yukari answered  

"Alright, but do you have something for a shirt?"   

"Yes, Hitomi brought an extra one from my house here when she came"   

"Wait a moment" Van then sprinted down the hall and out of sight. Yukari leaned against the wall and stared into space. _I wonder if mom misses me at all. No, that's not possible. She's a cold-hearted bitch and she made me like that too, Dad wouldn't care if I died. He would've just said it was my own fault that it happened, just like everything else is my fault. It's always been, but I wonder if I'll be better off here. Probably maybe then I wouldn't be thinking about…_ huh? She was shaken out of her thoughts by Van. In his hands he had tan pants and leather boots.   

"Oh, thanks. I owe you one" Yukari said as she took them from him and she went to her room to change.   

1 hour later……… 

"Where's Yukari?" Hitomi asked  "I haven't seen her since we landed" 

"I don't think anyone has seen her at all" Allen said "And good riddance too, I really don't feel like seeing her anyway" Hitomi shot Allen an evil look. 

"Hmm, well at least she acts her gender" Hitomi said calmly to Allen 

"You've got that right, at least I don't go around caring how my hair looks every two seconds of the day" Yukari said as she walked in the room. She had the tan pants and leather boots Van had given her on, as well as a green tank top and her hair was in a braid going down her back.   

"Where'd you get that ensemble from? The gutter?" Allen rebuked   Everyone just looked at him and they all had sweatdrops.  

"Ensemble?" Yukari asked, "You really are…" Right then a whole pack of guymelefs came down upon the ship and nearly tipped it over. "Great"  

"All hands at your battle stations! I repeat all hands at your battle stations" Gaddess said into the PA system.    

Yukari rushed into the guymelef storehouse and got outside on the top of the ship from there. She immediately put her hands up and four guymelefs were stuck in the air. Quickly she closed both her hands tight and shut out the screams coming within the melefs. _I hate doing this, but I have to, to make sure no one gets hurt. They all have people that care about them, unlike me. _  

"Yukari! Yukari! What are you doing? You'll get killed if you're out here" Merle yelled from at least 5 yards away. "Come back, you'll fall if you stay out here"   

"No, no I won't. Go back inside, go back. NOW!!" Yukari screamed at her as she made still yet another guymelef. All of a sudden the ship tipped to the right and back again. Merle had kept her grip but Yukari was holding onto the side for dear life.   

"I'll be right back Yukari, I promise" Merle said and sure enough Gaddess came out shortly after Merle had left.  

"Yukari! Yukari! Where are you?" He yelled   

"Over h-here! Ahh" She yelled. Yukari's grip had slipped and she was now trying to hold on with one hand. Gaddess took her hand and tried to haul her up but just as she was nearing the top her hands slipped and she fell down into the depths of the forest. He only stayed but a minute and then walked back inside the ship.    

As Gaddess walked into the bridge all eyes were on him and he said, "She slipped, I had her almost one the ship and she slipped"   

Hitomi turned towards the window as silent tears slipped down her face. "I know for a fact that she wouldn't want anyone to feel bad or mourn for her. I know this because she told me back in eighth grade. She was actually thinking about suicide and she had the note all written out but I stopped her. Now we can safely say that she probably didn't want to live. That's why she threw her life away supposedly trying to fight the zaibach guymelefs" At that Hitomi burst into tears and ran from the room.   

"Oh wow. You never would've gotten that vibe from her. Even though we only knew her for a couple moons I can't say that I would've guessed she would be one to take her own life" Merle said    

"You're right but she did seem a little violent for a girl" Van said  

"Oh my gosh!!" Allen screamed 

"It just sunk in? Wow, you're slow!" Merle said 

"No, I could care less about that bitch. My hair is out of place! What do I do?" He screamed arms flailing as he ran around. Gaddess took a mallet from out of nowhere and hit Allen over the head with it.  

"Jeeze he's annoying!! I don't know how I even take orders from this asshole"  

Meanwhile in the forest…  

"ohhhh, man my back hurts majorly" Yukari said as she stirred from being knocked out. As she turned onto her back she noticed that her left arm didn't feel right. When she looked at it, it was twisted in a grotesque manner. "Great, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a broken arm" She was looking at the treetops wondering what to do next when a shadowy figure leaned over her and knocked her out.  

A/N: Good or No? Sorry it's so short, and that I do have a tendency to not update so quickly but again History sucks and so do tests. A word of advice, if the orthodontist says you need braces don't get them, unless of course your teeth are totally whacked. They hurt to no end. Well, please review and this story is far from over so see ya!  

  


	21. Chapter 21

The Wrong Girl By: Tomo*223 Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Escaflowne, Love Hina, or Ruroni Kenshin. K? Chapter 21- not sure * * * * * * * * Yukari's eyes snapped open and at once she felt screaming pain running down her arm and spine. She looked around and saw she was in a cave with a glowing fire in the middle. It's flames danced and threw light upon the walls, there were endless shadows and they all seemed to be moving. She had not noticed the figure right next to her, though, because it seemed he blended with the shadows and made no noise at all. "Great" she muttered "Now what?" "Well I suggest for one that you don't go anywhere at the moment. It could be fatal if you do" The figure said "Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!" She frantically yelled "So you don't know where I am do you?" It asked, it's voice seemingly coming from all sides "Well that answer lies in how well you might see without really seeing "Stop with the riddles, I hate them" "It means that you don't need to see me to prove that I am here, for unless I show myself you cannot see me with your eyes. Yet you know I'm here just by my presence" "ummmm.ok?" "You take things way too literally" "So? I don't have time for mind games. Big deal" "Fine. Boo!" It finally showed itself right beside her but was still shrouded in darkness. Meanwhile.... "You inconsiderate bastard!!!" Van lunged at Allen and took him by his frilly collar. "Look you bastard, keep those types of comments to yourself or pay the ultimate consequence" Allen scoffed at Van "What are YOU gonna do to ME? You know you can't beat me at swordplay, so what else is there?" Van just looked at Allen and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Guess what Allen, we're gonna play a little game called haircut" "NO you wouldn't Van you just wouldn't think about doing that to ME" Allen's eyes grew wide and his features twisted into a horror filled face, which was most grotesque in it's own right. "I would and I am. Prepare to meet my scissors" Van threw Allen into the captain's chair and held him down while Gadess tied him to it with rope. "You too? I hate all of you, and after this, Gadess, you're fired" "That's okay Allen, this is just too good to miss" Gadess said chuckling as he thought of what Allen would soon look like. Next thing Allen knew everyone was in the bridge waiting for the spectacle to begin, all knowing that afterwards Allen would cry like a baby and run to his room. "Alright everyone here?" Van asked "Good, Hitomi it's all yours" Even though Hitomi was awesome at running her hands weren't that great for crafts. They picked her to do the haircut because she would cut it the most uneven out of everyone there. She picked up the scissors she brought from the mystic moon and started to cut. Allen started to whimper, Van put a blindfold over Allen's eyes so he couldn't see what was happening. When Hitomi was done it was very short and very very uneven. She then took her buzzer and started to buzz the rest of it off so in the end Allen had no hair whatsoever except maybe one inch all around. Hitomi took off the blindfold and Allen freaked. He started to scream and shout and cry all at the same time. Everyone who was trying to muffle their laughter couldn't contain it any longer. It was just too damn funny. What noone saw though was the person lurking at the back shaking their head. It was shrouded in darkness and then disappeared as they unbind folded Allen.  
  
Back with Yukari.. "I can fix everything that hurts you know. I'm a healer for the most part" it said to Yukari "Well what the hell are you waiting for?" She asked "For you to flip over" "You are kidding right? I can't even blink without something hurting" "Just do it and that will be the last time you feel pain" "Alright, one.two.three.AAAAAHHHHHH" her scream could be heard for miles but there was no one there to hear it. "Ok very good, except for the ear drum splitting scream." It pressed it's finger in the middle of her back and relief spread through her whole body, starting from the center out to her fingertips and toes. "Wow, I feel much better. Thank you" She jumped up and stretched her limbs "Well got to go find everyone see ya" She walked towards the opening of the cave. "Wait" it said as it pulled off it's hood "don't you want to know my name?"  
  
"Umm. not really" She looked back and saw it was a guy. He had black hair, black eyes and cute round glasses on his nose. "Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. It's Haitani, what's your name?" "I never told you to tell me yours so I am not telling you mine" "Please? I don't get much company and I'd really like to actually know a person's name" All of a sudden a flower popped out from his hand out of nowhere. "It's Uchida Yukari. Bye!" She walked out of the cave and looked up into the sun, then the outline of a person's body blocked the sun somewhat. "Huh? What the hell.." She never got to finish because it came straight for her. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the falling person. He landed about five centimeters from her heel and made a huge crater in the ground. "OOOwwwwwww" he whined "Why'd she hit me so hard?" "Hey Keitaro!! What'd you do this time?" Haitani asked "Nothing, all I did was try to give her back her textbook through that hole in my ceiling" "And instead you saw her" "yeah yeah yeah, you know the drill. But this time she got really pissed and threw me through the roof all the way here" "You ok mister?" Yukari yelled at him. There was blood going down his face at a rapid speed. 


	22. Lost

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this AGAIN? Guess so, well I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. Also I do not own Love Hina either.  

Chappie 22 

*   *   *   *   *   *   *  

"I can't waste my time on this any longer. See ya Keitaro, Haitani" With that Yukari stood up, turned around and walked off in an unknown direction.   

"Hey Haitani, shouldn't we tell her that she can't get out of the forest if she goes in that direction?" Keitaro asked  

"No, but she'll be back sooner or later. So we can tell her then" Haitani answered  

In the depths of the forest…  

"Alright, well it's kinda creepy and I'm talking to myself. Great, I think I'm lost" Yukari muttered to herself. The canopy of the trees around her blocked out almost all sunlight and she had unknowingly strayed off of the path she was following. Leaves blew in the cold wind and somewhere in the distance a branch cracked. Yukari jumped at the sound and looked frantically around, but no one was there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her answer was the wind kicking up the fallen leaves. She continued walking and in her plight didn't hear the person right behind her until it was too late.   

He put his hand on her shoulder and spinned her around to face him. "You know it's not exactly safe to be around here" Keitaro said "I went this way once and about an hour later something hit me all the way back to Haitani. Didn't think you'd like that too much"  Yukari's heart was beating fast and she couldn't make it stop. She had just been scared so badly she almost pissed herself. "Oh, did I scare you?"   

"Just a little! Holy crap you can't do that to people, it's like the friggin Blair witch project out here" Yukari stammered  

"You could say that except there are real witches out here. That was just a movie" Keitaro said  

"Oh that made me feel soooo much better" Yukari rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter, lets just get outta here"    

"Ummm… which way did we come from anyway?" Keitaro asked 

"WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT????!!!!" Yukari yelled "You don't even know HOW to get out of here?"  

On the crusade…    

"Ahhhhhh!!!" ***sob sob sob***  Allen cried in his room "My hair my beautiful hair. How dare you assholes touch my hair" He threw his handheld mirror at the wall and sobbed some more. Everyone could hear it and was getting fed up with him crying like a baby all the time. Although they had locked him in there because none of them wanted to be killed.   

"I wonder how long he's going to cry like that" Hitomi wondered aloud  

"Probably until all his 'beautiful hair' grows back" Van answered  

"How pathetic" Gaddes said "And I thought he was supposed to be tough"  

"I for one think he got what he deserved. He didn't even care that Yukari fell off the side of the ship" Merle said She looked up from the window and saw something move in the shadows. _What the hell is that?_ She thought It moved again and that time she saw the faint outline of a person sneaking along the wall to the door. "Van close the door, quick!" Merle screamed as she lunged at the figure. Van closed the door and Merle brought the shadow lurker down in one try.   

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A stowaway perhaps?" Gaddes said hovering over the figure.  

"No, I am only here because I was ordered to" It said   

"I see, so basically you're a spy for someone?" Hitomi asked It got up and removed its hood to reveal a stout, slightly overweight man with big round glasses.   

"I will never tell you anything" He said   

"I beg to differ" Van said to him. Van had drawn his sword and held it in attack position. "Now, you either tell us what you know or die"  

He looked terrified and was sweating slightly "Ok, my name is Shirai and I only did it for the money. I work for Zaibach. That is all I will tell you"      

In the forest…  

"Well, we've been walking in circles for the past three hours and I am really getting annoyed" Yukari complained  

"Hey don't blame me you're the one who came out here in the first place" Keitaro said  

"If you hadn't forgotten which way you came from then we wouldn't be lost right now" 

"Look! Over there it looks like smoke. Lets go and ask someone for directions" Yukari said as she hurried towards the smoke.  

"Wait! Yukari I wouldn't go if I were you" He screamed after her but she was too far ahead to hear. He sprinted after her knowing that it would not end well if she reached that place. Yukari disappeared into the forest and Keitaro sprinted after her. When he got close he slowed down and hid in the bushes. "Shit" was all he said as he peered into the clearing.   

A/N: Wow I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I started another fanfic called Escaflowne Switched. It's really not good at all. I just wanted to take a break from this one cause I had major writers block and do something new. On that note I think I'm going to end this pretty soon. Please R&R!!  Tell me what you think Kay? ~Tomo~ 


	23. Back Again

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: Alright, I'm only going to say this a couple more times. I positively do NOT own anything remotely related to Escaflowne or Love Hina.   

Chapter 23  *  *  *  *  *  *  *    

On the crusade…..  

"Oh really" Van said "well I'm going to say that you will tell us all you know or face grim consequences"  

"Ummm…. I'm not afraid of you!" Shirai was shaking like a leaf on a tree (A/N:I do not own that song either)   

"Somehow I don't believe that" Hitomi said " You are seriously shakin like a leaf on a tree" *breaks into song* "I said hey wait a minute mister, didn't mean to kiss her. I don't want no trouble from you. And you can hear me screamin a mile away as I was headed out towards the door" Continues with the rest of the song.   

"Anyway, we'll just inch away. Slowly now" Merle said "Oh yeah, we've got to deal with you, Shirai. Tie him up Lord Van, then he can't escape"  

"Gadess! Hold him" Van yelled  

"Way ahead of you, Lord Van" Gadess yelled back. Gadess was standing in the middle of the room with Shirai squirming in his grip. To the left Hitomi was still dancing and singing.   

"We got any chairs? Or rope?" Merle asked to absolutely no one     
"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" THUD! "Owwwwwwww…that hurt" Hitomi said as she tripped over her own feet and smacked her head into the wall.  

Everyone(including Shirai): 0_o *Chirp chirp chirp*  

Hitomi: ^_^ hehehehehheh!   

In the woods……   

"Shit" Keitaro muttered under his breath "That's not good"   

"Hey, miss? Can you tell me how to get out of the forest?" Yukari had stopped a young woman that came out of one of the homes lining the clearing. The woman was in fact the only person Yukari saw there. _Hmmm…I wonder what's keeping Keitaro?_ "excuse me can you tell me?"    

"I cannot tell you so stop pestering me" the woman said. It seemed like she was in a hurry to go somewhere. 

"Please, you live here you must know a way out of the forest. I'm very lost and the person with me, well he was with me doesn't know"  

"I can only tell you to get out of here before the others come they are not as nice as I" the woman answered    

"Emily! Get away from her now and come back inside" A different woman yelled from the doorway of a house  

"Yes, coming mother!" Emily answered as she hurried off to her house and disappeared inside.  

_Well, I guess I'll wait till the 'others' get back then. I've got nothing else to do and I don't feel like getting lost again. Oh yeah, where IS Keitaro? Must've gotten more lost trying to follow me. I'm just too fast for his sorry ass. _Yukari wandered over to a big tree with bushes behind it and sat so she could see the whole clearing.  As she settled she felt like she was being watched. Then Keitaro burst from the bushes and grabbed Yukari by the wrist, and pulled her behind the bushes where he'd been hiding.  

"Keitaro? Where were you? I was getting worried that you ditched me" Yukari exclaimed  

"I was behind these bushes the whole time and it's not safe to be out there right now. They'll come and you don't want to know what'll happen next it's so horrific" Keitaro said at a whisper so Yukari could barely hear him. 

"Oh no, I'm sure they're nice enough. But that Emily girl was really weird dontchathink?"  

"Actually no, we should take her advice and leave while we can. You never know when…." Keitaro started but both Yukari and Keitaro were lifted up into the air and set into the middle of the clearing.  

"You should have taken her advice and left. But since you are here now we shall see if you ever set foot on the mystic moon again" A random woman said. Women all in dark cloaks surrounded them. You could not see the women's faces if you tried.   

"What just happened?" Yukari demanded she had just been lifted from the ground up and wanted to know why.  

"Well, that is what happens when you trespass upon land the witches own" the woman said again "My name is Susannah and we are the witches of the Pallas Forest"   

"Ok, well I just want to know how to get out of here. I didn't want to trespass, all I wanted was directions to get out of here"   

"Before you go though lets have a little fun" Susannah said with a glint in her eye.  

45 minutes later…  

"My that was so much fun" Susannah exclaimed as she fell to the ground gasping for air. "I haven't played tag in ages, no wonder I'm out of shape" All the witches were strewn around the clearing trying to catch their breath.  

"Stand up and walk around, it'll help slow your heart rate down and you'll breathe easier" Yukari said Susannah and everyone else did what she said and were soon able to breathe.   

"Now you may go back. Where did you wish to go back to?" Susannah asked them 

"I'd like to go back to Japan on the mystic moon" Keitaro said  

"Very well" Susannah and three other witches raised their hands and began a chant. The next thing Yukari knew Keitaro was a little speck of light flying towards Earth. "And you?"  

"I'd like to go back to the crusade" Yukari said Susannah nodded her head and all too soon Yukari felt herself lifting and jetting across the sky. The crusade came into her view and THUD!!!! "Owwwwww… that hurt a lot!" She had landed right on top of the ship. She got up and made her way to the door. She opened it and went to find everyone.   

Inside the crusade…  

"So you won't say a word eh? Even when we have you tied up and gagged?" Van said  

"I think you have to un gag him before he can talk" Gadess pointed out.  

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Van said He un-gagged Shirai "So now are you going to tell us everything?"  

"Sure, why not?" Shirai said  

"Ok, umm…a question hmmm… I've got nothing" Hitomi said   

"How about this, what were you doing on our ship?" Gadess asked  

"I was keeping notes on everyone here and then sending them to Zaibach" Shirai answered meekly 

"That's how they knew our location" Van said   

"You will now work for us, do you know where Zaibach is?" Hitomi asked  

"They are over the Pallas Mountains, they will attack the city in two days"  Shirai answered  

"What is their weak spot?" Merle asked  

"It's, it's the bottom tip of the Vione. If you break that off the whole thing goes down, with a bang" Shirai smirked slightly but quickly covered it up  

THUD!!!!! "owwwwww…That hurt a lot" A faraway voice was heard from above them. The door leading to the top of the ship opened moments later and the voice was heard again but closer. "Hey anybody here? Where are you guys?" Yukari yelled down the hall. She slowly went down the steps and into the hall. "Heyoooo? Anybody home?"     

Hitomi burst out of a room on the right almost smacking into Yukari with the door. "Who's there?" Hitomi was armed with Van's sword and was ready to attack whomever was out there.  

"Whoa, put down the weapon. You don't even recognize who your friends are anymore? I wouldn't want to go into battle with you on my side" Yukari exclaimed looking at the sword and cautiously approaching Hitomi. 

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Hitomi asked  

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered when I woke up in a forest was falling off of the Crusade" Yukari said  

"Well then I'm really happy you aren't dead" Hitomi said She grabbed Yukari and hugged her.   

"Me too Hitomi, Me too"   

A/N: ok, again sorry for not updating for awhile but I hope this is sufficient to make it up to you the readers. Please if you are reading this and not reviewing, shame on you! Tell me if you like it or not. I'm going to probably end this in the next two chapters so get ready for the very twisted end. Should be fun. See ya! ~Tomo~ 


	24. Falling

The Wrong Girl  

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne or love hina yadda yadda yadda….   

Chapter 24??? (I seriously don't know what chapter. Kinda sad)  

A/N: I deleted the author's notes and this is the last chapter. Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* In Japan *  

 "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH!!! THUD! "Oooooowwwwwww. That hurt, hmm?"   Keitaro looked around the room and noticed it was morning and that this wasn't his room. It was Naru's.  "Uh oh…" The door to the room slid open. 

"EWWWWW! Keitaros in Naru's room! Hey everybody Keitaros in Naru's room!! HEHEHEHEHE" Su yelled down the hall obviously waking everyone up. 

"Sempai? How could you?" Shinobu breaks into tears and runs back down the hall into her room. 

"PERV!" Sara yells at him while drop kicking him 

"Wait! Hold on, I never… Aaahhhhhhh" Keitaro starts but then Motoko appeared in the doorway with fire in her eyes. 

"This is the LAST time you do something like this, you are outta here!"   Motoko hits him with her special technique and Keitaro goes flying into the air and crashes back down into the same room. 

"How many times do you have to do this?" Naru stood in front of him and as he got up she punched him up through the ceiling into the hot springs. 

"You'd think they'd miss ya, but noooooo…" Keitaro said after he spat out water 

"Oh hello Kei-kun" Mutsumi said in her airy voice 

"Why?" Keitaro said and that was the last thing he said before being barraged with missiles from Su. (A/N: Sorry to anyone that didn't read or watch this series yet. But it's just too funny, at least I think) 

* On Gaea *  

"So what's new?" Yukari asked Hitomi  

"Well we now know where the Zaibach forces are located, and we know their weak spot" Hitomi answered 

"So where are they located and what's their weak spot?"  

"Oh yeah, that'd help. Ummm… They're in the Pallas mountain valley thing and their weak spot is the very tip of the Vione. They're ship if you didn't know"  

"I was actually in the Pallas forest and met some witches. They were nice and got me back here, maybe we can ask them for help" Yukari offered 

"No, we must do this by ourselves. We cannot put other peoples in danger in the least bit, because if they help us then they're brought into the situation" Van said "and could we get a little help in here? We're running out of questions to ask" Out of nowhere a crash is heard and some sobbing. 

"What was that?" Yukari asked 

"Oh, I see he found the china basin we hid. We or rather Hitomi cut Allen's hair. Then he was extremely dangerous out and about so we locked him in his room without his sword" Van replied 

"All of a sudden I don't want to hang out with you anymore, but that must've been extremely funny" Yukari said 

"Yes it was, now get in here. Wait; didn't you fall off the side of the ship? Oh well, I don't care how you survived or even got back here, just come in here" Van said very quickly and urgently. They walked into the room and it was a mess. A chair was lying broken on the floor and the window was open, rather would have been open if it didn't have someone trying to get through it. They were half stuck and couldn't get their waist through the small window. 

"Who do we have here? You're dressed like this guy I met, but he was much skinnier and cuter than this guy" Yukari exclaimed   

"Gee thanks!" A muffled voice replied 

"No problem" Yukari answered 

"Just push me out! I don't want to live" Shirai said 

"No! You are not going anywhere" Van said 

"Here Lord Van, let me try" Gadess said. The king backed away and Gadess smeared oil all over Shirai. Then Gadess pulled Shirai easily out of the window. "Well then I guess you should help in setting the co-ordinates for this mountain valley, lets go" Gadess escorted Shirai out of the room and into the bridge. They passed Allen's door and he was still crying like a baby sniffling and sulking, his back against the door. 

"I wonder what he would be like if he joined the army" Yukari said 

"Why?" Van said 

"Oh well on earth when you join the army they shave your head if you're a guy. If you're a woman they let you keep it at a certain length" Yukari explained 

"Well then he'd just have to keep it at a certain length" Van said chuckling to himself. Yukari gave him a puzzling look. "You know because he's a girl!" 

" Ok… right!" Yukari said in reply.   

* Twenty minutes later * 

 "There's the ship. Lets aim our cannons at the very tip of the Vione and that will be that. It'll blow up, correct?" Van said as he turned to the very apprehensive Shirai "Correct?" 

"Yes, of course" Shirai said shifting nervously from foot to foot. 

"Ok,Gadess?" Van said 

"Yes, Lord Van?" Gadess asked 

"Get the cannons aimed and ready to fire" Van ordered 

"Yes sir" He walked over to the intercom and spoke into it "Cannon one ready?" 

"Cannon one is go" a crew member said (A/N: I've only seen one war movie. That was in German class, and it was Das Boot (boat) so hehehehe it's kinda lame) 

"Cannon two through four ready to fire?" 

"Cannon two through four is go" a different crew member said  

"Cannon one… Fire!" Gadess commanded SHOOM… Bang! 

"Cannons two through four… Fire!" SHOOM, SHOOM, SHOOM!!! Bang, Bang, Bang!!!  The Vione's tip plus the whole middle blew up and the debris was coming their way.  "Everyone, brace yourselves. The debris is headed towards us, we'll try to get away but if we don't get ready for the worst" Gadess said as they turned around and put the ship on full speed trying to outrun the debris. One rock came and landed right on their wing, the ship spiraled and went down. 

Everyone was holding on to something, except for Yukari. She fell backward through the glass pane and tried to grab onto the ship. Van took out his wings and flew downwards to catch Yukari, but before he could reach her the ship turned another way and trapped him and everyone else hopelessly captured. All except Yukari, which was still in mid-air falling.    

"AH!" Yukari uttered, as she shot up out of bed. She was breathing hard and her eyes weren't focused. When she could see she saw Hitomi leaning over the side of her bed, eyes full with concern.  

"Are you ok Yukari? You look like you just saw a ghost" Hitomi said to Yukari 

"Where am I?" Yukari asked 

"In my room, look it's 2:00am and we've got midterms coming up tomorrow so better sleep for the next couple hours, ok?"  Hitomi said between yawns 

"So it was all a dream, whew! Thank god it was a dream or else everyone would be dead" Yukari exclaimed 

"What have you been dreaming of? Oh, can I have my pendant back? I completely forgot about it until now"  

"Why only until now?" 

"Because you're wearing it, remember I told you to hold it for me for the race?" 

"That seemed like such a long time ago now" 

"I'm not even going to ask. But I think you've been thinking about Amano too much, you Amano lover" 

"Am not! I am not and never will be!" 

"We'll see about that, Amano lover" 

"Grrrrr! Take that!" Yukari threw her pillow at Hitomi and lied back down. 

 "Go to sleep, we've got to do well on those tests!" 

"Since when have you cared about tests?" 

"Since now, so sleep child sleep!" 

Yukari gave Hitomi a glare so evil, but unfortunately she couldn't see it.  

A/N: Ahhhhh…DONE!! Ha! My first fic that's done. YAY! * Balloons shower from ceiling and poppers go off * well I suppose this is the end and I don't think anyone enjoyed this by the turnout of the reviews but there's still time!! Get them in now before time runs out! The whole Amano lover spawned from a little joke my friends like to play on me. They don't call me by my first name anymore, but OK also this is my longest chapter yet… see ya! ^_^


End file.
